The Dressmaker Queen
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Jenny Thompson's idyllic life is destroyed when her little sister makes a childish boast that catches the attention of an evil prince…now she has to use her skills at dressmaking, courage, wits and the assistance of a mysterious cloaked figure to stop the prince before he ruins more lives. The fairy tale of Rumpelstiltskin will be turned on its head in this retelling.
1. Straw into Gold, Gold into Blood

The Dressmaker Queen

* * *

**A/N:** Usual disclaimers, all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

This is going to explore a couple of things about the Rumpelstiltskin myth that's bothered me. One is the boast in the first place. What kind of father makes that kind of boast, especially when it's clear that the King isn't afraid to use death/imprisonment on those who displease him?

The other that's the heroine's relationship with the King. He threatens to kill her/father if she doesn't spin the straw into gold three times. Yet she marries him after spinning all that gold. I'd refuse, frankly, granted she might've felt trapped and that she had no other option.

I know Donna Jo Napoli and Richard Tchen explore these themes further in their masterpiece _Spinners_ (awesome book by the way, totally recommend it).

A word of warning; this is far darker than what I usually write, just warning you all right now.

With all of that said, enjoy and destroy.

* * *

Straw into Gold, Gold into Blood

"Is everything ready, my Jenny?" Papa asked nervously, running his fingers through his graying brown hair.

"Papa, you've asked me this ten thousand times." I said gently, polishing the golden windmill set in our family's blue, white and gold coat of arms. Prince Leopold Gray of Cygmus was coming to visit to settle a debt Papa had. The king didn't have a kind reputation when it came to womankind, often taking those who suited his fancy…

Some he kept as mistresses in his various homes around the country, well paid until they got too old and wrinkled or he sighted another one.

Others disappeared, whether they ran away, were shipped off to convents, sent to live with distant family members or committed suicide.

All were ruined.

Fortunately for us, my little sister, Annie, was too young at eight. But I was old enough at seventeen. Papa, like any concerned father, convinced the two of us that we should lie low while he handled Gray.

"Good." Papa said, his hazel eyes lightening. We heard the sound of hoof-beats approaching our rundown manor home. "Off you two go and be quiet!" He hissed, shoving us to the small room we shared. We closed the door just as Papa went to the front door. "Good afternoon, Your Highness." I could imagine him bowing to the tall, dark and handsome man.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed, happy to continue work. While my primary concern was caring for my widowed father and younger sister, keeping our small estate running as smoothly as possible, my passion was for dressmaking. Mama had taught me many stitches before her death and I had learned many more from neighbors and friends.

Encouraged by Papa and friends, I began my own dressmaking business. Now it was growing in success. We were adding to our meager funds and there was even talk of interest from Salvation's Landing, the capital. The dress I was making was for my friend Rosie Milliner. Her fiancé was a soldier stationed in Salvation's Landing and she would join him by the end of the month with a large trousseau, most of the pieces were made by me. Even the exquisite wedding dress made of fine white cotton with needlework ivy on the sleeves.

I was contented to keep sewing. But my little sister was impatient. It was a fine day in late April and I could tell from her impatient green eyes that she wanted to play outside.

Maybe if I had suggested we spend the day with the neighbors… the events that unfolded wouldn't have happened…

"Jenny? Will you do the trick please?" Annie finally asked, pouting. "Come on, you promised to do it once we were in our room."

Sighing, I gave in and put down my needlework. "All right…but just this one time, do you hear me?" I said in a low voice. "Can you please get me some water?" Annie nodded and got the water from the pitcher and basin we had in our room. That was the distraction I needed to take off Mama's thin golden necklace and ring. I looped the necklace around the ring before palming them. Annie came back and gave me the water. "Thank you, sweet." I said, sipping my water. She watched me impatiently.

"The trick, Sissy…" Annie said impatiently.

"I'm getting there." I said with a hiss, putting down the glass. "Mama told me one time that she was so poor, they couldn't afford straw to make a broom. She adored Papa so much but feared that she could never marry him because she had nothing for her dowry."

"So she went to see her godmother, right?" Annie asked.

"That's right." I said. "Her godmother was a wise old woman with a special gift for magic. Some said she was actually a fairy. In any case, she listened to her goddaughter's unhappy plight. After a few moments, she took a single piece of straw from her broom…" Here, I picked up a piece of straw from the broom we had left. "…and broke it into two." I said as I broke the straw into two pieces and stuffed them into my hand, careful to hide the ring and chain. I blew on my clenched fist before holding it out to Annie. "She blew on them, bidding Mama to do the same." Annie also blew on my closed fist. "And what did she say to Mama?" I asked, waving my fingers over the clenched fist.

"'Your love would be really silly to pick anyone else.'" Annie said, imitating a little old woman. I began chuckling. "'Compared to you, they're no better than straw.'" Pinching my thumb and index finger together, I reached them up into my closed palm and began to pull out the chain and ring. "'Compared to them, you are as good as gold.'" We said simultaneously as I freed the two items.

"And with this ring and necklace, Mama had enough to marry Papa. She wore them proudly on her wedding day and vowed to give them to her daughters when they grew old enough to marry."

Annie's eyes lit up as they always did when I performed the trick. As corny as it was, it really was worth seeing her reaction. Although I had to come up with new tricks soon. She was very close to figuring it out.

"You turned straw into gold!" Annie shouted, clapping as I put the ring and necklace on.

The low murmur outside our door stopped. Oh no…I thought, getting in front of my sister.

"Who was that, Lord Thompson?" A man asked…I recognized it as belonging to the prince. Oh my God…my stomach twisted in revulsion. If our bedroom window hadn't been so creaky, we would've opened it, crawled out and ran away.

"That is my daughter sir." Papa said, stuttering. "Just a weak-minded child with a fancy for imagination and wild stories." He was desperate to keep us from being seen.

There was no time to react. The door flew open. Standing there, dressed in his bluish-gray military suit bedecked with medals was Prince Leopold Gray. He was as handsome as everyone said he was. Aristocratic face. Curly mop of black hair. Dark gray eyes.

I was frightened at the look he was giving me, though. It was like a starving wolf's when it realizes that it has a fattened chicken in its jaws. I lowered my gaze demurely and cupped my hands in a ladylike manner as Mama taught me. Hopefully he'll think me too boring a conquest and leave me be. I _did_ hear that he liked girls who fought back. Claimed that it gave him pleasure when he taught them their place.

But my little attempt didn't work. "And who is this little beauty?" Gray said as he unsheathed his thin rapier.

"No!" Papa shouted as he lunged after Gray. Two of the three soldiers accompanying Gray held him back. "Please!" I was too frightened to move. Gray merely touched the flat part of the blade under my chin and pushed up my head so I was looking right at him.

"You didn't answer my question, maiden fair, what is your name?" Gray tried again, his voice angrier.

"Please, Your Highness, don't hurt Virginia!" Papa begged.

"Virginia?" Gray said, still eying me over. "A fitting name for such a classic beauty."

I felt awkward. Surely it wasn't meant as a compliment.

"A little shy, aren't we?" Gray said with a chuckle as he put his rapier away. "I consider our debt settled then, Thompson." He said as he nodded at the third. "Take the girl."

What?! Before I could react, the soldier grabbed my elbows and began to pull me out the door. "No!" Annie screamed as she reached out for my skirts. But the soldier more or less carrying me was quicker and she missed. I was frightened and began kicking and punching. But if anything, he tightened his grip on me.

Outside, there were four horses, draped with Cygmus colors; gray and white. Gray was already mounting one. "Bring her here." He ordered my captor. I was roughly thrown onto Gray's horse. He wrapped his firm arm around me. I felt the sharp tip of a dagger touch the small of my back. "If you try escaping, I will kill you without hesitation." Gray hissed in my ear. "Do you understand?" I nodded.

With a newfound strength, Papa broke away from the two guards and ran up to us. "Please, Gray!" Papa knelt before Gray and begged. "Please…I'll give you my lands, my house, everything else…but please let my little girl go…"

"That's not fair to your other little girl, isn't it, Lord Thompson?" Gray said. "At least I'm taking Virginia without asking for a dowry and leaving you here with one instead of taking both."

"Dowry?!" I asked, my voice squeaking. Oh no…he had _worse_ in mind…

"So you _can_ speak." Gray said with a chuckle. "Yes, Virginia. You _will_ be my wife. I'd be foolish to dismiss a girl who can make gold out of straw. No way am I letting you out of my sight again!" Gray said, digging his spurs into the sides of his horse. "To Salvation's Landing!" He ordered as we began galloping away.

I began to cry as I looked back. The last memory I have of my home is unfortunately blurred by tears.

But I can distinctly remember Papa holding onto a crying Annie.

* * *

It was very late when we arrived at the capital of Salvation's Landing. I had always wanted to see the capital. Now I was getting my wish but not in the way I had wanted.

I was going to be married to a cruel man. It didn't matter if I couldn't turn straw into gold or not.

We rode into the castle courtyard. Torches were lit and many came out of the castle, scrambling to their knees as the heir to the throne rode back.

"Davis!" Gray called out as he dismounted. "Where is that man…DAVIS?!" Gray barked, pulling me off. My feet stung as they hit the cobblestone street.

"I'm here, Gray." A man calmly said while he stepped outside. His polished boots clicked on the cobblestones and the lights shone off the collection of medals on his military uniform. He had to be in his late twenties, early thirties, judging from his dark blonde hair and graying moustache.

I recognized him immediately. That was Christopher Agustin Davis, Gray's half-brother and second in line to Gray. He was a Captain in the military and preferred to be known as such, even though he was titled as a Prince like his brother. Just as well. He was known for the just and honorable way he led his men and was very popular.

"Meet your future queen." Gray said. "Just finished the negotiations with her father, didn't we, my sweet?" He said, turning to me. I could see the cruel look in his face and knew to keep my mouth shut.

That look told me that Papa and Annie's lives were in his hands. If I tried telling the truth, their lives would be forfeit. I merely nodded.

"Welcome to Salvation's Landing, ma'am." Davis said, bowing.

"Sir," I said, curtseying.

"Take her to her new quarters." Gray said. "I have things to discuss with Grandfather." He said as he turned to me. "But I expect to see you tonight so wait for me, love." Gray's thin lips turned up into a smile before he left.

He wasn't going to wait for the wedding night. I began shivering out of fear. Good God…will my humiliation know no end?!

"Are you cold?" Davis asked, taking off his cloak. Before I could answer, he draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said. He offered me his arm. Sensing that he wasn't going to hurt me, I took it and allowed him to lead me inside. Inside was just as grand as it looked outside. Grand paintings and tapestries hung on the cream colored walls. Servants scurried everywhere. "This place is quite a maze, isn't it?" I asked as we turned down yet another corridor.

"Don't worry, you'll learn your way quickly enough." Davis said as he led me to a door. "Here you are. I'll have some food brought up for you. You're probably hungry."

My stomach rumbled, betraying me. "If it's not too much trouble, Captain Davis."

"Christopher." He said. I looked at him in surprise. "I think since you're going to be my sister-in-law, it'd be best to address each other on a first name basis."

"All right." I said, realizing that I was liking him more and more. "Then…will you please call me Jenny? That's what everyone calls me."

A soft smile crossed his face. "If you wish, Jenny." He said, curtly bowing and then leaving.

* * *

Inside, the room was just as sumptuous as the rest of the castle. A large four corner bed sat in a corner, draped with a brocaded coverlet and plenty of plump pillows. Off in the corner was a large wardrobe and chests, no doubt filled with grand clothes. I promptly sat down at a table, still feeling the cloak on my shoulders.

I looked down at my simple lavender dress with ivory piping. While my family might've been nobles, we were still poor and chose to wear practical clothing in order to get things done. It seemed that I would have to wear things befitting a queen as my old life was over.

All because of a stupid thing my sister said…wait…I thought as I stood up….

Christopher was a kind and reasonable man. If I explained it to him and asked him to intervene on my behalf to the King…it was no secret in the kingdom that he favored his younger grandson…true there was that threat on my family, but they'd protect them. That's it, I thought as hope sparked in my soul.

I had to find Christopher.

As I was about to open the door and begin my search, a knock sounded. "Jenny?" To my surprise, it was a woman's voice. "My name is Josephine, I'm the mother of the princes. May I please come in?"

That's right…it was the Princess Dowager…maybe she can help me as well. "Yes, ma'am." I said. The door opened and I remembered to bob a curtsey. On the other side was a woman swathed in mourning black. Graying blonde hair was piled up on her round head. She smiled at me, showing bright gray eyes. Both her sons had inherited them, I noted.

"Please, there's no need to. You're not a servant." She said. "I'll call you Jenny as you asked Christopher. In return, you'll call me Josephine. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes." I said as Josephine settled herself into one of the chairs at the table. She patted a spare one next to me, bidding me to join. I did as she asked and joined her at the chair she was touching. "Christopher wasn't jesting when he told me that you looked like a frightened rabbit." Josephine said.

All right, now I had to tell her. "Look, I know my sister made a foolish boast and my father was stupid to get into debt with Prince Gray in the first place. But I can't turn straw into gold and was dragged away from home before I could explain…"

"Slow down." Josephine said. There was a sound at the door. Looking back, I saw Christopher had returned with a tray of food. "What's all this about spinning straw into gold?"

I took a deep breath and told them the whole story. Papa's debt. My sister and I hiding out in our room. The magic trick. Annie's proclamation. Gray's announcement. The abduction. The whole time, Josephine and Christopher were silent, listening to me carefully. I could tell that they were sympathetic to me. "…I need both you to talk to the King and tell him the whole story. It's the only way to stop this madness and protect my family. If I go myself, Gray _will_ know and won't hesitate to hurt my family. Please, I'm scared of him. He doesn't exactly have a kind reputation, especially when it comes to women."

Josephine was about to say something but Christopher stopped her. "Mother, it's very clear that Jenny's been through enough trauma for a day. She needs rest. Go discuss this with Grandfather. Tell him to call me if he has trouble believing it." Josephine nodded and got up, leaving us. Christopher turned back to me. "I believe your story, Jenny. In any case, Gray's too intelligent to believe the whole spinning straw into gold nonsense. He's got more powerful motivations."

"But why would he marry me?" I asked. "I'm the daughter of a poor lord."

"Grandfather has been on Gray's case to marry or else lose the throne to me. Of course, everyone else has been hiding their daughters as his reputation is very well known. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your father or your sister." Christopher said. "I give my word as an officer and a gentleman."

"Thank you, Christopher." I said, filled with relief. Christopher merely smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"FATHER!" Just at that moment, we heard a piercing shriek. My blood ran cold and Christopher leapt to his feet, clearly alarmed.

"That sounded like Josephine!" I said.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Christopher ordered before leaving, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I paced inside my room, listening to the commotion outside. Something had happened to the King. I just knew it. It wouldn't surprise me if Gray had something to do with it. Oh God…what if the King was dead….then I would be trapped in a marriage with Gray…

My thoughts were so strong that I didn't notice somebody standing behind me until he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I gasped.

"Quiet." Gray hissed in my ear. "Thought you could escape from me quickly, couldn't you, my darling pet?"

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"There's a secret passage connecting the King's Quarters to the Queen's. It was designed for privacy reasons…" He whispered, beginning to smell my hair.

I slipped out of his grip and turned around as I realized what he was speaking about. "You killed him…" I said, glad that my stomach was empty because I felt nauseous.

"I doubt anybody will be suspicious as it looks as if he merely fell and hit his head hard enough to break his neck. And you won't say anything, my lovely bride…because I have your father and sister's lives in my hands. Oh yes…all I have to do is say the word and their worthless little lives will be snuffed out like a candle." Gray said, grabbing my throat. I felt myself choking. "My valiant brother won't be able to save you. Tomorrow we'll wed. But first I need to establish my alibi. Getting to know my lovely bride…" he said before kissing me passionately.

My heart shattered like a glass vase.

Now I was trapped.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, this is much darker than my usual fare as I said. I thought about changing it up for lighter fare and indeed extended it but decided to stay with the dark side.

How bad was it?


	2. The Cloaked Man

The Cloaked Man

Gray was right. The late King's death was written off as an accident. My fiancé was now King. Of course there would the mourning period. After which, we would have a grand coronation.

Imagine my great relief when the wedding got postponed until a week or so after the funeral. The archbishop refused on the grounds of impropriety and that would grant time for the proper festivities to be made.

I spent the rest of the time observing the funeral rituals and writing as many letters to home as I could, begging Papa and Annie to come and be with me. But none ever came back. I'd wait for the daily courier. But he would sadly shake his head to me. My hopes sank and I began to realize that Gray indeed had my family captive.

It was to nobody's surprise that the new king's wedding would be a splendid affair. The whole court was summoned. While the old king's body wasn't even a week in the grave, it was what the new tyrant in command wished. No doubt he wanted me to produce an heir quickly to ensure that his lineage would continue.

I felt numb as the servants helped me bathe and dress for the wedding. Josephine was kind enough to lend me her wedding dress and veil to wear as there literally was no time to make one for me. They were certainly beautiful, made out of ivory colored silk with a high waist, pouf sleeves and a billowing skirt. My thick light brown hair was combed out and piled on top of my head. On top of this was the sheer gossamer veil, held in place with a diadem set with pearls.

My soon to be mother-in-law supervised the preparations with quiet grace and dignity. I felt sorry for her when I saw her eyes, reddened with grief. Like me, she was young when she lost her mother and was also very close to her father.

And I was causing her additional pain. Because I knew that her oldest son was the murderer of her father…my stomach twisted when I realized that made me partially responsible for the King's murder. I was helping his murderer escape justice. True, he had my family's lives at the end of a sword.

But it didn't erase the guilt.

If anything, it made it worse because it made me seem so selfish.

"Are you unwell, Jenny?" Josephine asked me, holding out my bouquet. I was trembling so much that I couldn't take it. "Leave us." She commanded the servants. They quickly bobbed curtsies and scurried away. We were now all alone in the room. "Jenny. What is wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

How I wished to tell her what I knew…but Gray's threat remained at the back of my mind. I didn't know where my father and younger sister were. No doubt he had them both locked up in some cold and forsaken dungeon. Was he listening in through the secret passage to ensure that only he and I knew his dread secret? I wondered.

"I…I…" I stuttered, feeling the secret built up inside of me like a tidal wave ready to spill over and wash everything away. At that moment, I saw Gray standing in the doorway of the Queen's quarters. He was dressed in his finest military uniform, a black armband on his right arm, smiling at us. I knew that look though. He knew I was tempted to tell the queen and was reminding me that he held my family hostage. Josephine looked at me, still insisting I tell her. "I just wish my mother was here. That's all."

"You miss her?" Josephine asked in a loving tone.

I nodded, looking down so I wouldn't have to see her face. "Yes. Very much."

"I missed mine too on the days I got married." Josephine said. "I wished she was here to give me advice and to tell me that everything was going to be all right."

But I knew nothing was going to be all right. I thought glumly as Gray entered the room.

Nothing was going to be all right ever again.

My life and family had been torn away and now I was going to marry a man that had control of my life. Not only for today but for the rest of my life…time seemed like an endless sea I had to cross alone.

"It's almost time, Mother." Gray said to us. He smiled at me. "You look absolutely beautiful, Virginia." Gray said, lifting my hand to his lips. I wanted to wrench my hand away and slap him. "Every inch a queen." I could see that he was enjoying my torment. "I'll never be able to thank your sister enough."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, my son." Josephine said, a warning tone in her voice. The look in her face told me she was less concerned about breaking tradition and more concerned for my well-being. She did know about the abduction story and probably suspected that Gray knew more about her father's death than he was letting on.

Was it possible she suspected that Gray was using my family to force me to marry him? I wondered but I didn't dare ask. My family's life was in danger.

"What? I can't have a few words alone with my bride?" Gray asked innocently in an authoritative tone. It was a silent order to his mother to leave. Josephine sighed and gently squeezed my shoulder before leaving. Gray closed the door before walking up to me. "Stop looking like such a frightened rabbit, Virginia." He hissed at me. "People will get suspicious if you don't look aglow as a blushing bride should be. Speaking of which…" He said before reaching up and pinching my cheeks. I winced in pain and felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Don't touch me." I said in a low voice, feeling hurt and wanting to snap.

"You can't deny a husband's right." Gray hissed.

"If you touch me one more time, I swear I will scream so loud…"

"…And your father and sister's lives will be forfeit." Gray said, smiling.

The door suddenly opened. "Is everything all right?" Christopher asked, stepping inside. He was dressed like Gray, although his uniform was nowhere as ornately decorated as the new King's. A black armband also rested on his right arm. The long dark cloak was fastened around his neck. He was looking at me, concerned. I nodded, trying to reassure him that I was unharmed.

An exasperated look crossed Gray's face when he saw his brother there. "Yes, just reassuring my sweet bride." Gray said, gripping my hand tightly. Another silent order to comply. I nodded glumly, remembering the threat.

"You'd best get to the cathedral, Gray. Everyone is there." Christopher said.

"Everyone?" I asked nervously as Gray gently kissed me, fighting the urge to flinch away.

"Of course, sweet. The whole court and most of the capital has arrived to meet their new queen." Gray said, stepping away.

"Sire?" A baldheaded rotund man stepped into the room. For some reason, he looked very familiar. I squinted my eyes as I tried to recognize him…he gave me a smile, bowing to me.

"Yes, I'm coming." Gray said, walking towards the man. "Oh, and Virginia?" He said as he was about to leave the room, "Don't forget about your glow." Gray touched his cheeks before turning and leaving. He and the bald man disappeared.

"What was that about?" Christopher asked me.

"Nothing." I said, looking away. "Absolutely nothing at all."

Christopher tipped my chin up gently to look at me. "Don't deny it. You don't want to marry him. Why trap yourself in a loveless marriage?" He asked me, a tone of begging in his voice. "Jenny. Please. I _want_ to help you."

I wanted to trust him. I wanted to tell him what was wrong. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be all right and that not only would I be safe but my sister and Papa. But Gray's warning eyes still haunted me. Was it possible he was listening in? Or one of his spies? Wouldn't have surprised me.

"I appreciate your offer. But I'm afraid that nobody can help me." I said.

Christopher sighed. "As you wish." He looked at me, hurt. Saying no more, I allowed Christopher to lead me out and down the stairs. The gilt open air carriage was waiting outside for us along with Christopher's champagne gelding, Jubilee. I was assisted into the carriage while Christopher mounted Jubilee.

It was a fine April day as we rode through the streets. Scarce a cloud was in the sky. The sun shone brightly above. Many people lined the streets, watching us. Christopher, used to the commotion, smiled and waved. As for me, I was still too dazed and scarcely believing what was happening to me.

I began waving, looking throughout the crowd. Part of me was hoping to see Papa and Annie, out and free. I would jump out of the carriage, running over to them. We'd embrace and then go home, living free and away from Gray.

It was nice to dream, although I knew full well that this nightmare was my new reality.

* * *

Of course, once the vows were exchanged and the marriage blessed, there was a grand feast and dance back at the castle. Every dish imaginable was presented with grand flourish and fanfare. Throughout all of it, I accepted every toast, sipping slowly on my wine as ladylike as I could muster.

But I so desperately wanted to be drunk. I wanted to forget the terrible truth. I had married a monster. One who had not only murdered his own grandfather but held an innocent family at knifepoint to force his reluctant bride to marry.

Now I would bear his children and stand by his side for as a loyal wife and queen of Cygmus.

Dark days were ahead for Cygmus, I feared.

Normally, I enjoyed dancing. But the thought of dancing with my monster of a husband was enough for me to lose all interest, even when my favorite dances were played. That suited him just fine as he found new partners.

Unbelievably, even though he was now married and had a reputation, there were many women who fawned over him. Being the wife of a king was seen as no better than a life imprisonment as wives were considered possessions, only fit for making babies. Mistresses on the other hand were treated as objects of desire, wanted for companionship and tumbles in the bed when the queen was too heavy with child.

As relieved as I should've been, I felt strangely disgusted. He was now the King and could have as many mistresses as he desired. I was now the Queen and had to stay faithful and loyal to him alone. I couldn't take lovers, even if I wanted to.

But then that means he'll be too busy to use you. My mind tried arguing. Then he'll more likely than not leave you in peace.

Until the arrival of my monthly course. I thought sadly. Because then he'll use me like a queen ant, producing baby after baby after baby. It was rumored he had many bastards so his seed was without question. But I would be the true test. If I couldn't carry a child to term…or worse only produced girls…

I wanted to be a mother once. Now I didn't want children. Not with him for the father.

Oh God…I thought with horror as Josephine led me away. It was time for the wedding bed. My stomach turned and twisted. I had some idea of what to expect but it still sickened me. While the Princess Dowager had gently cajoled me to eat to have strength, I was barely able to eat more than a few nibbles. Now I was glad I had a mostly empty stomach otherwise I would've become ill.

I had lost enough dignity was it was. I didn't need more cause for embarrassment.

Fortunately, the Princess Dowager managed to get me away without fanfare. In the Queen's quarters, the bedding had already been pulled back. Josephine was blissfully alone with me. I couldn't ensure more humiliation.

We were quiet as she helped me undress and lifted a thin sleeping shift over my shoulders. Josephine, perhaps sensing my discomfort, said nothing as she picked up the brush and began combing out my hair. Her gentle fingers and soft humming voice reminded me so much of Mama's.

How I missed her…she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. She wouldn't have allowed Papa to get into debt with Gray in the first place. She would've found some way to get me out and away. Hell, she probably would've found a way to expose Gray without endangering anyone else.

And here I am, anything unlike my mother. I'm not as wise or brave or intelligent as she is. Here I am, meekly and timidly meeting my fate. Would she be ashamed of me? Yes. I believed she should would be.

Bowing my head at my vanity, I began to cry. "Jenny…" Josephine said as she touched my shoulder.

"Go away." I whispered. Josephine sighed quickly, debating if or not she should stay. She finally did and slipped outside.

I sat there, feeling sorry for myself when I heard a flurry of giggles outside the door. "…did you see her at all during the ceremony?" A woman asked.

"Yes, Lady Lark. She looked like a rabbit in the clutches of a hawk." A second woman responded.

"Maybe we should call her the Rabbit Queen, then. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Hansen?" Lady Lark responded. I realized they were talking about me. "Wonder why in the world King Gray chose to marry her?'

"It's quite simple. The King made it clear to Gray that he had to choose a wife and queen if he wanted to keep the crown. Little Miss Bunny Rabbit in there just happened to catch his eye." The second woman responded. "Although…I did hear talk that the late King decided to deny Gray the crown anyway, due to his…tendencies…"

That would explain Gray's motivation to kill the King. I thought, shaking my head. But I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly missed the next part.

"….her father couldn't refuse the match. Lord Thompson owed a debt to Gray. Gray offered to take the queen without a dowry…" Lady Lark continued. "Man was so deep in debt that he had no choice. The King forgave the man's debt in exchange for his daughter."

"That's not what I heard." Lady Hansen said. "I heard that Thompson and his youngest daughter were sold to Master Ferguson this morning, officially settling the debt. The King signed the papers just before he left for the cathedral."

What?! I felt my legs give way. So that's who that man at my bedroom door was this morning…Master Ferguson, the feared slaver in the region. Cygmus was one of the few countries who continued the practice. Calls were made all over to end the abhorrent trade. I never paid much thought to it as I never knew anybody involved…until now…

I realized that I had been taken for a fool.

I should've know that Gray had no intentions of letting my family go when I agreed to marry him. Just as he had no intention of letting Papa's debt go unpaid.

Now I had sold my life in exchange for nothing.

My sadness was replaced with anger and hatred. My eyes caught a little silver letter opener sitting on the little table. I knew it was sharp.

Gray had to die. He had to die tonight.

It was the only way the late King and my family would get true justice.

* * *

I waited until I was sure the two gossiping peahens were gone before slipping out. I had put a heavy robe over my dress, one that had deep enough pockets to hide my little knife. Downstairs, I could still hear the sounds of revelry.

I knew the King was saying his nightly prayers in the chapel at the end of the hall. It had to end now. Walking quickly, I made my way to the grand double doors at the end of the hall.

Inside, I caught sight of Gray kneeling before the altar of the completely empty chapel. High above was the large stained glass window celebrating the founding of Cygmus. Of St. Leopold the Great kneeling before a swan in rapture, a crown and crucifix caught between its beak. It was an old legend, how the young lord was out hunting and, seeing a swan caught in a snare, freed it. It turned out to be an angel, proclaiming that he had proven most worthy to combine the feudal system of Lords together and forge a mighty nation from them.

My heart bubbled with disgust at the thought of the king kneeling there so piously, his eyes closed in prayer and a serene look upon his face. Because I knew it was all a shame. The only thing he shared with the saintly Leopold was his name. No doubt now he was congratulating himself on murdering the old king, destroying families and ruining me. Maybe he was even thinking about the delights he was going to have with me tonight.

His last thoughts of pleasure before an eternity of torture. I thought as I walked closer, pulling out the letter opener. There was the sound of the chapel doors quietly opening and closing far behind me. But I ignored the sound as I was too focused on my mission of vengeance.

Now I was standing behind him. I could faintly hear his breathing. My heart was pounding and my legs were knocking. Enjoy the trip to Hell, you bastard…I thought as I raised the letter opener high.

But something stopped me. It was the feeling that I was being watched from behind. Feeling unnerved, I turned around to see who it was.

It was a tall cloaked and hooded figure, dressed in a dark robe more appropriate for mid-winter than late spring. His hood was pulled far over his face and his black gloved hands folded together. A golden crucifix hung from his neck. I stood there, frightened as I saw that I was going to commit a murder in front of somebody. And not just anybody but a priestly monk nonetheless.

At once, my anger and hatred dissipated as I saw the huge mistake I was about to make. I could take out an insane monster like Gray. But I couldn't kill him in front a monk. That was a surefire way to get damned to Hell.

I might've hated Gray with every inch of my soul. But he wasn't worth damning myself to Hell for.

The man said nothing, he moved one black gloved hand up to his hooded face to where his mouth would be. It was a command to be silent. Stunned by what was going on, I nodded, putting the letter opener back in my pocket. Then the monk moved his hand from his hidden face out to me.

Something told me to take the monk's hand. I did and he quietly led me away to the confessionals in the back. He went into the priest's side and I went into the sinner's. Out of habit, I began. "Forgive me, Father, for I was about to sin." It was almost laughable. I was about to confess to a monk that I was about to kill the man who had destroyed everything I had. Not only that but he was a witness to my near crime, so it seemed pretty redundant.

"Are you aware of the foolish mistake you just about made?" The monk finally spoke in a low voice. I had to lean forward in order to hear.

"I nearly damned myself to Hell for killing a man in prayer." I said, embittered at having my once chance swept away.

"No…the King's Assassins are lurking outside. They saw you come in. There would've been no escape. If you had harmed the king, they would have been in here and have killed you in an instant." The monk said. "Even if you attacked him to save your virtue and family, it wouldn't have mattered to them."

I shuddered, remembering the King's Assassins, the famed guards known for hiding in shadows and snuffing out the lives of any people who dared hurt the King. Why didn't I think of them sooner?

"The King threatened your family?" The monk asked gently. I bowed my head and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"He threatened to kill them if I didn't comply. Well, I just found out that he sold them to Master Ferguson to ensue Papa's debt was settled. He did this just as we were leaving for the cathedral. I've lost them forever. So I've sold myself for nothing."

"Maybe not 'nothing'." The monk said, raising his voice slightly. I looked up. "I meant that you did it because out of love."

"But he still used it." I said, frustrated at his words.

"I'm not excusing his behavior. Not even close. I'm just saying that you've earned the admiration of many for that."

"Admiration?" I scoffed, remembering Lady Lark and Hansen's words from earlier. "Try pity and contempt."

"From some, yes. But the Princess Dowager has a fondness for you. As does Captain Davis. I saw it on their faces during the wedding ceremony. Many people would give everything to help you. Myself included."

"What can you do?" I asked, feeling angry. "Can you go back to the day my sister made that foolish boast that caught his attention? The day my father got in debt with Gray? The day the late King died?"

"No. But I can find your father and sister for you." The monk said. What…? I looked up, wondering how he could do that.

"They could be halfway to Dragoon by now." I said.

"Have you forgotten that the Church is far bigger than Cygmus and Dragoon? It'll take time but I'll find them and at least give you some answers. That's a promise. Now you need to get going. The King has just left and no doubt he'll be waiting for you in your chambers."

My heart began to soar as I bowed my head and allowed the monk to bless me.

It might've been too late for me to be free.

But I had a chance to find my family…

* * *

**A/N:** So here we've got the first sighting of the Rumpelstiltskin character…and of course, there's more to him than you think.

But I'm concerned about Jenny's character. I know she's a lot more timid than the women I usually write and that's what the women in this time frame were expected to behave (think mid 1800's Continental Europe) but I'm not convinced that she's sympathetic enough. Comments would be very much appreciated.


	3. The Dressmaker Queen

The Dressmaker Queen

After my meeting with the priest, I felt a large weight come off of my chest. My appetite came back and I slept better at night. I even found myself wanting to sew, adding new borders and embroidery on my gowns and other pieces. My meager gowns from Thompson Hall were deemed sufficient enough if not humble. As the days lengthened into summer, I felt hopeful.

I was mindful of the priest's words that it would take time and I still had the weight of Gray's murderous confession on my soul…but I knew that the moment I knew my family was safely out of his reach, then it would be safe to reveal the secret. I took comfort in knowing the late King would've understood. The Princess Dowager and Christopher on the other hand would need longer but I was sure they'd forgive me in time.

It would be slow and sweet revenge…one that made my marriage a more bearable one. Gray took many mistresses and bedded me once a week when he wasn't ruling Cygmus with a tight fist. The thought of him facing justice made it easier during our weekly duty.

A little over two months after the wedding, the symptoms started. Certain smells made me ill. I could barely keep anything down. My stomach began to harden. A word with the Royal doctor confirmed it.

I was with child.

By the next year, I would bear the next child in the Gray lineage. Gray was ecstatic, convinced he'd have a son.

I allowed him to have his excitement. As for me, I was frightened. What if the apple didn't fall far from the tree and I bore Gray a monster? What if I bore the next tyrant?

Or a girl? What would Gray's wrath be? I doubted he'd ever dote on a daughter. The only one giving me any reassurances was Josephine. "It doesn't matter as long as it's a healthy and happy baby." She reassured me. "If it's a girl, then she'll be all yours. Princes are very different, being raised by the state and all. And he can't harm you in any case. He'd ruin any reputation with the country if something happened to you."

But my spirits perked up at luncheon the day after my meeting with the doctor. I got a scroll tied with a red ribbon and sealed with a wax cross. I knew it was from the mysterious monk. I decided to head out into the famous rose gardens to read it after luncheon.

Outside, the famous white roses of Salvation's Landing were blooming. Their sweet perfume filled the late June air. Like on my wedding day, there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky and the sun was shining brightly. There were even a couple of birds singing. Those are larks, I thought…I found a bench and sat down on it. I broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

~My Dearest Jenny,

I hope this letter finds you in good hands. By the grace of God, your sister and I have remained together and are now in hiding. I won't tell you tales of the horrors we've endured since our parting. But take comfort in knowing that we are safely together and on our way back to you.

I pray you've forgiven me for making that foolish debt. Annie hasn't forgiven herself for that silly outburst, despite me telling her repeatedly that Gray would've found some way to get to you.

I can't say much more now in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. But know that Annie and I are thinking of and miss you very much. Ask your beloved Mama and the other angels up in Heaven to intercede on our behalf so we may one day be a family again.

Your Loving Papa~

I felt a tear roll down my face as I kissed the signature. I hadn't lost my family at all. They were returning to me.

There was a problem. Maybe I should send funds to them, just to make sure they had enough to eat, clothing on their backs, shelter and bribes if need be. The kindly priest, like many others in his profession, was poor and was no doubt supplying them from his own meagar funds. I could surely give some.

But how was I going to get the money? True, I was now Queen and had a generous allowance. However, Gray was no doubt watching my funds closely. He'd be suspicious of any penny. So I'd have to raise the money and send it secretly.

I heard somebody step closer to me. "You seem in a good mood today, Jenny." Christopher asked. I nodded as I put the missive away in my handbag. Later, I would destroy it to ensure Gray wouldn't find out. It gave me some measure of control and I felt more confident. "I take it it's from your family?" He asked.

Here I had to be careful. While he was sympathetic to me and disliked his brother, Christopher was still duty and honor bound to serve his King. His nickname was the King's Champion for that reason. It was illegal for slaves to run away. Any progress the monk and my family made would've been lost and Ferguson would probably separate them and make it nigh impossible for me to find them again.

"They're well." I said, standing up and opening my parasol. Christopher nodded, a faint smile crossing his face for just a second. That's when I noticed that he was dressed in a nice charcoal gray civilian suit with a matching hat on his head. He offered his arm to me. I took it and together we began walking through the gardens.

"This is the first time I've seen you wear something other than your uniform." I said after a little while.

"Do you…not like it?" Christopher asked nervously, tugging on his coat lapel.

"No!" I said a little too defensively. "I was just making an observation. When you're at court, you usually wear your Army uniform."

"Don't forget that I'm also entitled for days of leave." Christopher said. "Besides, I saw that I hadn't worn it in a while and thought it was time for a change."

"I like it. It seems to suit you better…pardon the pun." I said.

"Captain Davis!" A woman's shrill voice broke through the calm June afternoon. We turned to see a very angry young woman march up to us. She was dressed in court style attire with vibrant green eyes and black curls that were flying out of her bonnet. "What's this about dismissing me?!"

"Hello, Danielle." Christopher said with an exasperated sigh.

That's when I realized who it was…this was Christopher's mistress. I wasn't surprised that he had one; every nobleman at the court was expected to have one if they could afford it. Some even had bastard children with said mistresses. Papa was one notable exception.

Danielle knelt before Davis, a softness appearing in her eyes and face. "Christopher, darling. I've remained faithful to you alone for the last ten years, giving you my most prized treasure. Think of Nathaniel…you can't abandon our little boy! He misses his Papa so much! My heart about broke today because he asked me when you would be coming over because he missed you so!"

Her words and tone could've wrung tears out of a stone. For a moment, I was tempted to side with her. However, I could see from a hard glint in those green eyes that she was a master of manipulation. And from the frustrated look in Christopher's grey ones, I knew that he was used it and was finally fed up with it.

"I have no attention of abandoning our son. I will continue providing for you and little Nathaniel and the house is indeed yours. But our relationship is indeed over. You've known that for some time." Christopher said calmly. "I've tolerated your barbed words and envious actions for Nathaniel's sake and my honor. But I'm frustrated."

"I can see why." I muttered, more to myself.

Christopher heard me and began chuckling. But Danielle's eyes hardened as she turned on me. "You… you little whore! You did this to me!" She shrieked as she lunged at me with talon like hands.

"Danielle, stop it!" Christopher said, pulling her back. "Do you have any idea who you just tried to assault?!"

"Your new lady friend!" Danielle yelled, drawing a crowd.

At once, a new authority filled him. I had to get rid of this pest. "I am his sister-in-law." I said in a firm voice.

Danielle looked at me, a look of horror crossing her face as she quickly knelt. "Your Majesty, forgive me. I didn't mean to assault you…"

"…until you realized who I was." I said, feeling a strange sense of power come through me. "Leave court and go back to your son. Never accost anyone else like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Please forgive me." Danielle bowed her head, got to her feet and slowly backed away.

We watched as she left. "Lovely woman, isn't she?" I asked with a sarcastic smile. "Wonder if she's been raised in a nest of harpies.

You have a way with words, don't you?" Christopher said with a laugh.

"Suppose I can credit Mama for that one." I said. "The few times she and Papa argued, she would make some kind of witty remark or comeback when she thought it was getting ridiculous. That usually ended it because Papa would be laughing too hard at what she said to remember what the argument was about."

"Virginia?" Gray asked as he walked over to us, a blonde-haired and blue eyed woman on his arm. I recognized her as Lady Katharine, one of the King's Mistresses. She was one of the kinder Mistresses, always asking me how I was and if there was anything I needed. I wished to make her one of my ladies-in-waiting. However, I couldn't because she had an official position to the King as a Mistress. "Are you harmed, my sweet wife?" Gray asked as he kissed my cheek coldly. I allowed him, having decided that my best defense would be meekness and humility. Surprisingly, it had worked thus far.

"No, we're fine, Gray." Christopher explained. "Just had a…discussion…with Danielle."

"So you've given up the old shrew? Wonderful. I was beginning to fear that she nagged you into the skirts." Gray said with a chuckle. Christopher turned red in embarrassment.

"Stop it, Sire." I said, upset for Christopher. "I met the woman and can see why anybody would've fallen for her schemes."

Gray looked at me with an amused glance. "Well, well, well. It seems my little brother has a champion. And a woman at that!" The king laughed. "It must be true then, what they say about expectant mothers being very protective." He said, touching my belly. "And so fiercely too…you must be carrying my son then!"

Christopher and Lady Katharine looked at me in surprise. "You're with child?" She asked.

"Yes, we found out yesterday." I said. "We'll make the announcement in the next couple of days."

"I congratulate you, brother." Christopher said, shaking Gray's hand. But I caught a look of disappointment in his face. Why was he upset? I wondered as Christopher turned to me. "I pray the baby is a healthy one then, Your Majesty."

"As do I…" Lady Katharine said. "And Your Majesty? I've always meant to ask you this, but who makes your dresses? I've never seen such fine craftsmanship."

I was wearing the lavender dress from the day Gray abducted me. It was the first time in a while I had done so, but since discovering the fact I was with child, I knew this might be the last time I'd be able to wear it, at least until after the baby was born. Yet, I didn't want to tell her that I did. Queens didn't make their own clothing.

"Oh, a friend of mine, actually." I said, thinking that it was just another compliment. "Rosie Milliner is her name. Actually it's Berlin now, she just married."

"Is it…possible for her to make a dress for me for the Coronation ball at the end of the month?" Lady Katharine asked. "I'm willing to pay her generously and in advance too."

This gave me an idea. Now it was possible for me to send money to my family. My mind began spinning. True, I'd have to do it in secret. But I had plenty of free time now that I was expecting. I was supposed to take care and do nothing too strenuous that might harm the child. Sewing certainly wasn't on the list of forbidden activities.

True, I would need Rosie's help to continue the deception…but she was a loyal friend and would no doubt appreciate some extra funds.

* * *

I didn't wish to waste time and left as soon as everyone settled down for the lull between luncheon and the evening feast. Fortunately, I had Rosie's new address.

Dressing in my plainest dress, most comfortable shoes and throwing an old cloak over my shoulders, I hurried out, using the servant's quarters. Nobody noticed me, thinking me a simple servant on some errand or another.

Salvation's Landing was a bustling metropolis. The smells of cooking foods. The sounds of shopkeepers calling their wares. The sights of all people about…it was a truly amazing sight… if I had more time, I would've explored the grand marketplace with its many shops and stalls.

After asking directions from some kindly shopkeepers, I finally found Rosie's address at Number 3 North Amity St. It was a pretty little brick house with window boxes decked with peonies and petunias. Gathering up my courage, I knocked on the door.

Rosie answered it. Her tanned face was flushed and she smiled at me. "Jenny!" She yelled in excitement, hugging me. I took it, crying in return. "I've missed you…"

"Me too," I said.

"Come in! I was about to make some lemonade!" Rosie said, stepping aside. The small living room was comfortable, modestly decorated with furniture. Within moments, she had returned with the tray and two glasses of lemonade. Rosie passed me my glass and we sat down. "So tell me what happened. I about lost it when I heard that you were forced to marry the King and what happened to your father and Annie…"

I sighed and turned the glass over in my hands. Rosie's brown eyes prompted me forward. She was silent as I spilled out everything. Rosie never once said anything or raised an eyebrow, instead just listening and keeping her advice and thoughts to herself until the end.

"My goodness…" She said when I was finished. "And you're sure your Papa and Annie are safe?"

"Yes. But here's where I need your help…" I said, explaining Lady Katharine's request to make a gown for the Coronation and its subsequent ball.

"But I can't sew a straight stitch to save my life!"

"And you don't have to. I just need you to act as the modiste, take measurements, do fittings, things like that. You can do that for me, can't you?" I asked, taking out some of the advance Lady Katharine got me. "I'll pay you in advance." I took out a handful of coins. "Please, Rosie, it would mean so much to me."

Rosie sighed. "Since you did make me my trousseau and it's to help your family…I can do that." She said, grinning.

"Thank you Rosie…" I said, sighing in relief and finishing my lemonade. She smiled and was about to say something when she turned to look at the window by the door. Rosie's brown eyes furrowed. "What is it?"

"There's somebody at the door." She said. I turned to see who it was. Whoever it was disappeared from the sight before I could get a good look at them.

I got to my feet and hurried to the door. Throwing it open, I looked out. The street was deserted on both sides. My heart raced like a rabbit to its warren.

Was it one of Gray's spies, now gone back to report my location to my dread husband?

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh…who was spying on Jenny? Things are going to get very dangerous…


	4. A Spool of Gold

A Spool of Gold

"Jenny? Is something wrong?" Rosie asked me from behind.

"I have to leave." I said, grabbing my cloak. "Thank you for everything and take care. I'll keep in touch and tell Lady Katharine you're ready to see her." I kissed Rosie on the cheek and fled back to the palace.

It was growing late. The sun was going down, painting the lands in a faint gold and pink glow. My heart sank when I saw the grand clock tower in the city center toll five. Dinner would be served shortly and the palace was on the other side of the city. As I had given the money I had with me to Rosie, I had no other option but to start running.

All the while, I was scolding myself for not being more careful. Why didn't I keep a closer eye on the time? Why didn't I think that Gray would be watching? Why didn't I take more than enough money with me?

"Jenny!" Christopher called out from a nearby carriage. I stopped running, my feet hurting. "Get in, it's a very long walk back." He said, opening the door.

"Thank you." I said, sighing in gratitude and getting in. "I was afraid I'd be late!"

"May I ask what you're doing out here?" Christopher asked. "Mind you, I'm just curious."

"Oh, uh…" I thought for a second. "I was just delivering the commission to my friend, Rosie. Remember? Lady Katharine asked me to ask her to make a dress? I wanted to deliver it personally."

Christopher looked at me, an amused look on his face. "Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me." He said, the smile replaced with a grim warning.

My stomach dropped, thinking of whoever it was Rosie saw spying on us. I had a frightening image in my mind of a King's Assassin kneeling before Gray and telling him everything I had told Rosie. She could now in danger as was my family. All because I was too careless…

Christopher's glance changed. "Is something wrong, Jenny?" He asked, concerned. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, well…" I felt frightened enough to confide in him. "While I was talking with Rosie and catching up, we had the oddest sensation that we were being watched. She saw somebody at the window but they fled when I turned to see who it was."

Christopher nodded. "I'm going to warn you right now, Jenny. Times are getting dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Dangerous. Every King has had resistance to his rule. Gray is no exception. Our ally and neighbor, Dragoon, has been acting bolder against him."

I understood what he was talking about. Dragoon and Cygmus hadn't gotten along for several centuries. There was a peace treaty in place and war hadn't erupted between us for nearly two hundred years. We had been lulled into a false sense of security…

"Be careful from now on." Christopher said as we pulled into the courtyard. "Don't leave the palace without some sort of protection. So far they've done nothing but that could change at any time."

* * *

I took Christopher's warning to heart and was careful. I never left the palace without my trusty letter opener hidden in my pocket. Remembering a childhood game, Rosie and I sent letters to each other writing messages in onion ink between the lines of normal sounding letters. Running a hot iron over the letter revealed the hidden messages.

There was an element of danger in it…but I was excited about it. I had read stories when I was small of daring escapades.

Rosie, true to her word, kept up the charade, meeting up with Lady Katharine and getting the measurements. I had even produced a couple of drawing with some fabric swaths for her to decide what would go best.

It took me a week to actually sew the gown. Rosie spent that time with me, insisting that she help. For this, I was grateful because I had somebody to talk to and Rosie was actually much better at sewing than she claimed to be. These two things combined made the commission get completed much faster than expected.

Lady Katharine was impressed with the gown. As were other ladies of the court. Soon Rosie and I were inundated with orders for new dresses, wardrobes and trousseaus. Eventually, she had to recruit other women from her church and wives from her husband's army circle. Unfortunately, not all orders didn't offer in advance. But our business was small and we needed every lead we could get.

"Tell me, Jenny, have you ever considered getting one of those newfangled sewing machines?" Rosie asked me one afternoon as we worked on yet another order. "I heard that they can get dresses made much faster than the old fashioned way of sewing everything by hand."

"I'd love to and when my share gets large enough then I will." I said.

"Why can't you get one now? You're the queen now, you can have anything you desire." Rosie asked.

"Well, think about it…queens aren't supposed to make their own dresses, let alone possess a dressmaking business." I said, stretching out my aching back. Now I was really beginning to show. The King had made the announcement at the coronation itself. Just as well too, I thought as I rubbed my belly. It was getting harder to hide the fact I was pregnant. People were already talking. "Besides, I can earn the money just as well. Makes it more worth it." I said.

"All right, if you insist then." Rosie said as she threaded a needle with scarlet thread. "How are you doing with the little one coming?"

"Fine. Just fine." I said, returning to my sewing. "At least the little one has settled down. I haven't felt him moving yet."

"What makes you so sure that it's a boy?" Rosie asked.

"Because I _have_ to hope that he is." I said. "Gray believes that it's a boy. He wants a male heir. You know girls can't inherit the throne. I don't contradict him because I can't antagonize him further. If I tell him it might be a girl, then he'll lose his temper and we don't want that. It's a complicated relationship."

"You don't love him then?" Rosie asked me in a low voice.

"Of course not. When is marriage ever about love?" I said, feeling embittered. Gray and I were very healthy so we could expect a long life together. We were never going to love each other. I certainly wasn't nor did I believe he was capable of such.

If I had my way, I never would've married. Or if I had to pick someone to marry…it would've been somebody just like Christopher. Kind and considerate. But what was the point of daydreaming of something that would never happen? I scolded myself and allowed the dream to dissipate.

Rosie, understanding my bitterness, wisely said no more and changed the subject to the dress I was going to wear to the Summer Gala at the end of the week.

But I couldn't help but think of the life I should've had.

* * *

A few days later was the Summer Gala. The day progressed as expected. That was until that afternoon. I went to my quarters to get dressed. Sitting in my bedroom, complete with my sewing basket was a brand new sewing machine. I gasped and ran my hand over the black metal, bobbin and smoothly cut work table.

Attached was a note. ~Something to aid your enterprise. Your humble servant, C. ~

"A sewing machine?" Lady Gosling, one of my ladies-in-waiting, asked as she pulled out the red and gold trimmed gown I would wear to the gala. "What's all this for?"

"Ah yes, a gift for Rosie." I said, not wanting to draw suspicion to my dressmaking business. "I'd forgotten about it." Now I'd have to get one for Rosie as well and hide this somewhere that ladies wouldn't find it. Neither would be a problem. It helped to be the Queen after all and as I hadn't made any major purchases in the few months since I got married.

Why would somebody wish to give me a sewing machine? Rosie, perhaps? No…I decided as my ladies undid the buttons on the back of my dress and helped me step out. She knew I wanted to earn it. Nobody else knew that I had the dressmaking business. The ladies I had were more interested in juicy gossip and rumormongering than helping a woman with means to support her family. Josephine had the upkeep of the palace to look after. Gray was never interested in what I had to do.

Then it finally struck me who did. Christopher. He was the one, just had to be. But how did he know?

* * *

We went to the Summer Gala which was an opera presented at the Opera House. As tradition dictated, I was seated next to Gray in the Royal Box. Behind us were Christopher and Josephine. Christopher gave me a smile, a silent acknowledgement that he had bought me the sewing machine. I nodded, determined to properly thank him once we were alone.

Things were progressing well. Normally, I liked opera and I should've been enjoying the performance of Mozart's _The Magic Flute._ But I had the sense that something was wrong. I looked around, watching for trouble.

"Is something the matter, my sweet?" Gray asked, gripping my hand as the evil Queen of the Night swept on to present her ultimatum to her daughter; kill her sweetheart's mentor or be abandoned by her own mother. "You seem more like a rabbit than usual."

"No. It's just getting somewhat stuffy in here." I said, fluttering my fan rapidly to cool myself. It wasn't a complete lie as it was very warm in the packed auditorium.

"Sire?" A soldier whispered as he slipped into the box. Gray looked up. "A note from the Dragoon and Cygmus border."

"Yes." Gray said, taking the telegram. He opened it and began to read it. Christopher was studying the young man with a critical eye.

Was he suspicious of the messenger? But why? "Look out, Your Majesty!" Christopher finally shouted, pushing down the King and myself.

**BANG!** A gunshot ripped through the air. The soprano stopped singing and people began screaming. What was going on?! I wondered as I looked up. The messenger was squirming to get out from under Christopher's grip, his hands were around a pistol. Oh my Lord, he had tried to shoot us. The man grunted something. "Never anger Dragoon…" That was the motto of Dragoon…Christopher's fears were coming true then…

"Mother!" Gray shouted. "Get the Queen out of here."

"Let's go, Jenny…" Josephine said, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out the door.

Yet I was worried about Christopher as we were rushed back to the palace.

* * *

Word had spread quickly. Once we got back to the palace, the guards were on high alert. I saw some members of the King's Assassins walking past in their black military uniforms.

Josephine walked me into my quarters. By then, I was shaking badly. "My dear, you're freezing like it's January outside." She said, getting out my robe and giving it to me. "That's better. Do you want something?" she asked. I shook my head, still too frightened. "Don't worry, my dear, they're fine." Josephine tried to reassure me and left, her black mourning dress swishing.

I sat down in a nearby chair, shuddering despite the heat and my thick robe. It seemed that war was inevitable now…where on Earth was my family? Were they near the Cygmus-Dragoon border? I hadn't heard from them since that brief message they sent nearly two months ago nor from the priest who was helping us…the priestly monk…_he_ could help me…but first I had to get the money so

Lifting my mattress, I took the golden coins I had made from my commission and put them in a leather pouch. Hiding it in my robe pocket, I left to attend the chapel, hoping he would arrive.

Once inside the empty chapel, I knelt at a pew, crossed myself and began to pray. My prayers for keeping my family safe turned to agitated wishes for the monk to hurry up.

Just when I was about to give up hope, I felt his presence behind me. Turning around, I saw him. Hooded in a black winter cloak, black gloves, and a large crucifix around his neck. The monk gestured with his head to the confessionals. Hopeful, I followed him. The panel slid open.

"You heard what happened at the Gala?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes. It is done, the king has sent the declaration of war on Dragoon." The priestly monk said in a low voice. I sighed and bowed my head. "Your family is safe at the moment, but I'm afraid they're too close to the Cygmus-Dragoon border."

Now was my chance. "Here," I said as I took out the pouch filled with money. "It's not much but hopefully it'll make it easier for them to get somewhere safe."

"They won't take any aid from me or the church, I'm afraid. Your father is a very proud man…" The monk said.

There was one way to convince them it was from me…I took off Mama's necklace and wrapped it around the neck of the bag. My heart hurt to give it up, despite all of my attempts to reassure myself it was to convince my family. I would see it again. "When they see the necklace then they will. Tell them that they're good as gold…they'll understand what that means." I said, slipping it into the short well between us.

"Understood, Your Majesty. May God's blessing go with you." The monk said, making the sign of the cross and beginning the benediction.

I slid out, feeling better. However, I wasn't prepared to see Gray standing there, still dressed in his military uniform, and surrounded by some of his generals. Christopher wasn't among them. I was concerned…where was he?!"Virginia, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice worried but I saw an angry look in his gray eyes.

"Praying for you and Cygmus." I said, unsure of where this was going. "Where's Chris…I mean, Captain Davis?"

"He should be at the barracks, interrogating our would-be assassin. That's very sweet of you to be concerned about the prince, my darling wife." He said, draping one arm over my shoulder and kissing me on the forehead. I wanted to slink away from his overbearing arm. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to make sure she gets to bed." He grabbed my elbow and led me out of the chapel. "Why were you asking about him?!" He hissed at me once we got into my quarters.

"Shouldn't I be concerned about the man who saved our lives?!" I said back, timidly. But my anger was brewing…how dare he treat Christopher like that!

"Do you have feelings for him?" Gray asked, grabbing me by the neck. "So help you, if you carry his son…"

I was now really upset that he was accusing me of infidelity. "You may not hold the same feelings, my lord, but everyone knows that _I_ take our wedding vows seriously." I said, my voice taking on venom.

Gray's face turned a very violent shade of red. I was afraid he'd lash out but I held down my ground. We were silent for a moment, then he let me go and left.

I watched him go, shaking and confused.

Why did I stand up for Christopher like that? Was it possible that I had deeper feelings for my brother-in-law?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry folks that this chapter took so long to update. Can anyone guess who our mysterious helper is?


End file.
